The invention relates to a round plug connector for screened electric cables, the said connector having an insulating body disposed in a carrier body and a cable screw fitting consisting of a pressing/clamping part and a metal screw bush, wherein the pressing/clamping part presses against the insulating body when the screw bush is screwed onto the carrier body.
A plug connector of this kind is needed in order to be able to utilise screened electric cables by means of a high-speed connection technique, instead of hitherto unscreened cables and leads which are connected to one another in non-critical regions by means of high-speed connection technology.
Plug connectors are known from the prior art, which pass on their screening to a counterplug either via a metal or metallised cover or via a central conductor. Thus, a cable entry in which a shielded cable is brought about by means of an electrically conductive sliding ring which makes contact with an electrically conductive pressure screw, is known from DE 198 37 530 C1.
The underlying object of the invention is therefore to construct a plug connector of the initially mentioned type to the effect that plug connectors with screened electric cables or conductors can be used even in the field of high-speed connection technology, it being possible to optionally pass on the screening via the metal outer cover, via an integrated central conductor or via both conductive parts simultaneously. Screening systems are to be produced via the central conductor or via the outer cover, according to different conditions.
This object is achieved through the fact that a contact element is provided for making contact with cable shielding on the electrical conductor, the said contact element being disposed on that side of the insulating body which points towards the cable connection; that the contact element in the form of a flat, bending part is provided with a bent-over, resilient end which engages over a projection which is provided in a recess disposed axially in the outer wall of the insulating body; that the contact element is provided with an aperture into which the cable shielding is introduced, the said cable shielding being received in the recess and clamped fast with the resilient end; and that the contact element with the bent-over, resilient end is disposed in such a way that, when the screw bush is screwed on, the bending edge of the resilient end presses against the inner wall of the said screw bush.
Advantageous refinements of the invention are indicated in claims 2 to 5.
The advantages achieved with the aid of the invention consist, in particular, in the fact that a plug connector which is already known can be fitted-out or converted by simple measures according to the invention, and that, when a contact element is employed, the shielding of an electrical conductor can be passed on to a counterplug via an electrically conductive outer cover or, for example, a conductor disposed in the centre of the plug connector, or via both. In that connection, a specially shaped contact element is integrated into an insulating body which is already known. Under these circumstances, one side of the contact element points to a contact part integrated into the insulating body, while the other side is provided with an aperture for the screening braid, which is to be twisted, of the shielded electric cable, and also with a bent-over, resilient contact end which grips the screening braid fast in a recess provided in the insulating body.
Under these circumstances, the bent-over, resilient contact end is shaped in such a way that it comes into contact with a metal screw bush surrounding the plug connector.